


the stars are gleaming above us, but we are staring at each other’s hands and praying for stars

by evanescentdawn



Series: eternal yume [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, because he’s like her grand grand something ancestor, inside of her brother’s body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Yuki closes her eyes immediately, at his touch. The familiarity warmness of him. Tries to resist its pull but she could never. Not when his hand is right there, on her arm.(It’s the one of the inevitable things between them. They could never resist each other.)
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname
Series: eternal yume [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974211
Kudos: 15





	the stars are gleaming above us, but we are staring at each other’s hands and praying for stars

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t resist that pull to writing something for this fandom. So I finally did!

“Yuki....”

She could hear his voice and wanted to crawl out of the covers and run towards him—god, she missed him so much but Yuki doesn’t. She curls deeper into the covers, and into herself.

She’s angry at him.

Kaname sighs, walking over to her. She can hear his footsteps getting closer, and her heart beats faster in her chest. All Yuki wants right now is to have him close to her, to press her face into his shoulder and wrap her arms around his waist and just be there close to him.

Her chest aches, and tears fall as she clutches her dress.

Kaname seats himself on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on her head over the covers. And she wants so badly, for that hand to sneak through the covers and touch her hair, to thread through it but Yuki bites on her lips, wincing slightly when her fangs spilt open the skin there. Her tongue darts out, immediately licking up the blood.

The smell of it however is already staining the air.

She wants to see how this would effect her brother, see his lips part open and his eyes darken to red—wants to shrug the covers off and run her fingers down her wrist, cutting open her skin and watching Kaname’s reaction to blood that bleeds out. Wants to see him go out of control.

He won’t though. Yuki knows that like all the other times, he never—he never shows what he feels. Always concealing it behind his mask. And always going out and leaving her here and not telling her where he is going, what he is doing or what he’s plans are.

It’s always a kiss pressed to her lips, a slight smile and a forehead bump and he’s leaving again and again and _again_ but—

Yuki can’t. Not anymore. She’s tired and angry and misses him so much. She wants him to talk to her, to break open his mask and talk about himself.

She knows there’s something plaguing his mind.

Yuki wants to take away that terrible loneliness and sadness that clings to him.

She’s not angry at him, Yuki realises. Not really.

She’s angry at _herself_.

She’s his lover, his sister and all those ten years, Kaname has protected her and yet—she hasn’t done a thing for him.

Only caused him more misery and sadness. Part of her heart still belongs to Zero. And she’s so....useless. Can’t even—

“Yuki,” Kaname speaks out. His tone so sad and it hurts her to hear it. “Come out,” He orders. His hand, with out her notice, had already made its way under the cover and touches her arm as he says it.

Yuki closes her eyes, immediately, at his touch. The familiarity warmness of him. Tries to resist its pull but she could never. Not when his hand is right there, on her arm.

(It’s the one of the inevitable things between them. They could never resist each other.)

Yuki slowly gets out of the covers, not looking at him when she does. But painfully aware of his presence. Her shoulder is hunched and she is focusing intensely on the silk red of the mattress beneath her as he slides in closer to her.

“Yuki,” He murmures her name again, as he rises his other arm and brushes his fingers on her cheeks and she’s reminded of how she’s still crying.

His hands are so tender and warm as he wipes the tears away and palms her cheeks.

“Aido told me how upset you were when I left again. Sorry, I never meant to hurt—”

“It’s not that!” Yuki swirls around to face him. “I just—”

Kaname smiles. “Finally. You are looking at me.”

It’s too much—seeing that same sad, sad eyes and that loneliness that bleeds out of him. Is she still not enough? Is it because of how she’s still in love with Zero? Is it because of how she wishes to go back and see Yori and her adopted father. Is it because she—

Why does she, no matter what she does, keep on hurting him?

Kaname suddenly moves his hand on her cheek to her head, pushing her forward onto him. She lets out a sound at the suddenness, stiff, awkwardly pressing her face on his chest.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her hair and she relaxes at his touches. His soft voice that is murmuring words she can’t really hear—except it’s _Kaname_. His voice wraps around her and she sinks into.

“Don’t overthink, Yuki.” He tells her. “I’m happy. You’re here with him. It’s everything I wanted.”

Of course. He knows exactly what she’s thinking. A lump forms in her throat at his words, her eyes stinging again with tears. She curls her fingers tightly on his shirt, and can’t breathe with all the emotions tangling up inside her.

“I’m happy,” He repeats and Yuki can hear the clear smile in his voice.

She needs to see it.

Yuki pulls back to see him and—he _is_ smiling. A crinkle to the edges of his eyes, it’s so. It’s so... beautiful, wonderful, not enough words to describe it.

All she ever wanted to see. He doesn’t usually let go like this, with her. Her face crunches up and she lets go of his shirt to clasp his neck and surges up to take his lips with hers and kisses and kisses and _kisses_ him.

Kaname didn’t expect it. He doesn’t respond for a few moments. Not realising what is happening, Yuki had never been so bold like this before it _clicks—_ what is happening right now. His Yuki. His darling, sweet Yuki kissing him. And he grips her waist and pulls her closer to him, titling her head as he deepens the kiss.

They let go after a long while, panting heavily as they stare at each other. Yuki’s eyes drop to his lips and she flushes as she realises what has just happened—they’ve kissed before but not like— _that_.

Her lips tingle and aches and she still wants _more_.

She leans up towards him, her hands sliding his up thighs. Kaname’s looking at her—just like she ever wanted. Darkned eyes, tinged with red. _Desire_ , so clear on his face. And her heart beats a little faster, as she brushes her hands against his waistline. Yuki is still blushing and doesn’t know what has gotten into her right now.

All she knows is that she wants _him_. Kaname. Her brother and her lover and the one that she’s been in love with for so long.

He’s happy with her, she thinks. That smile of utter joy, devoid of sadness and all the other things, _directed_ her. She thinks of it as she crawls up into his lap and moves her eyes to the flesh of his neck peaking out.

Unknowingly, her eyes turn red and her fangs come out.

Kaname leans his head back to reveal more of his neck and Yuki can see clearly the vessels that pulse there and she moves in a flash, sinking her fangs into his skin. Blood rushes up, hot and sweet and she sucks it up.

Abesently, she can feel his hand on her hair, nudging her more, encouraging her and it snaps—what she’s doing and Yuki pushes herself away.

No. Not like this. It’s all happening again, the same. She’s the one who is drinking from him.

“Yuki?” He asks. And she shakes her head.

“ _No_.” She says, but Kaname doesn’t understand, all he sees is her rejection and there’s carefully concealed hurt in his eyes that she sees. And Yuki shakes her head even more.

“I’m always the one that drinking your blood. I....want you to have some of mine.”

She looks at him as she tells him. He stares for a long moment, eyes sliding almost involuntary to her neck and she _knows_ that moment where Kaname is about to—only he draws back. Shifts his eyes away.

Like all the times before.

“You don’t have to force yourself, Yuki. It’s okay. I don’t mind—”

“No! That’s not it!” At her shout, Kaname turns back to her.

“I want this,” She tells him, digs her fingers into her neck, into her skin and then wretches it out and the smell of her blood plagues the air. He can’t stop staring at her neck now as she moves back in closer to him. But he’s fighting against it.

Yuki takes a handful of his hair and pulls him to it. “I want this,” She says, again. Reassuring. Re-confirming. “I’ve dreamt of it.” _Ached_ for it.

He glances at her, lips pulled down. And she knows what he’s thinking of. _Zero_. And Rido and close she was—

But she’s not scared. Not with him, she knows she’s safe. And Yuki tells Kaname exactly that as she guides him back to her neck.

And this time, he doesn’t fight back. He sinks in and Yuki gasps out, her hands clutching tighter on his hair as she throws her head back. It’s so... Kaname...right now....his fangs _inside_ her.

She doesn’t want to stop it but eventually, after a long moment—she’s starting to feel lightweight, her grip loosening. Kaname tunes into her and immediately, lets go. Through her lidded eyes, Yuki watches the blood, her blood, run down his lips and his fangs....

“Sorry,” Kaname says. And no, not that tone again. Mustering whatever strength she has, she raises her hand to his face and he leans into it. Instantly, like he is drawn to her.

Yuki smiles.

She thumps the blood on his jaw and lips and brings it to her mouth.

“I deserve some compensation, then.” Yuki says before diving in and sinking her fangs into his neck.


End file.
